


Winter's Demons

by Emaisnialleraf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Man/man, Mates, Random - Freeform, Rescue, Soulmates, Violence, Writing doodle, although its really man/teen, but that sounds weird, crappily written, noone else really mentioned, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emaisnialleraf/pseuds/Emaisnialleraf
Summary: Just a small writing doodle from my collection that I felt was okay enough to share.Basically just Derek saving Stiles because that's what mates do.. just this time it's Derek Hale "stile".Get it?Style.. Stile..lol





	Winter's Demons

The screaming was loud, tearing through the alphas ears harshly as he struggled running through the snow on his exhausted legs. After hours of searching they were nearing the missing teen and nothing was holding his mate back from tearing someone limb from limb. Behind him, his pack tried catching up, but he had no issue with leaving them behind seeing as they all knew where they were headed. With nothing but anger and worry in his heart, he dragged on and kept Stiles’ heartbeat safe within his own. 

Getting to the front door he sent his fist completely through it, pulling back where it landed behind him on the steps, shattering into pieces and flying around the pale, white snow. The two people sitting on the couch immediately shot up, reaching for their guns only to fall to the ground with their necks splitting apart cell by cell. Blood splattered across the walls as fangs dropped from the alphas lips and he growled loudly and warned off all who threatened him. Another man ran around the corner shooting bullets only to follow the same fate as his men, gun still going off regardless of the now motionless corpse being limp and still on the ground. He followed the thumping of his mates heart once again, finding stairs and running down into the basement, destroying yet another door. His heart shattered as he found Stiles, in the arms of another man with a gun to his head. Tears were pouring heavily down his cheeks as his body trembled harshly in terror. He had nothing on but boxers and the basement itself must have been under 40 degrees. The stench itself was another to cause the wolf's nose to itch but he only focused on the sight in front of him as his gaze turned red. 

“Drop him. Now!”  
He roared again, mouth gaping wide with teeth growing longer and longer by the minute. 

“D-der-”  
“Give me what I want! Your head on a stick!”  
He raised his gun, aiming to shoot only to fall cowardly when Derek rushed over too fast for him to avoid. As he fell to the ground, blood spurting heavily from his neck, Derek quickly reached an arm, catching Stiles and dragging him into his side and keeping him from falling to the ground. The teen’s body flew, flailing limbs coming around to clutch to the waist of his mate. He clutched to the man's side, sobbing heavily as his face tucked into the leather jacket he had missed so much in the past 24 hours. The older man kept Stiles against him as he reached over and ripped the man's head straight off of his body, the crunch not getting a flinch as he threw the head across the room. Without hesitation he reached down with his other arm, lifting the boy’s knees up into a bridal hold. 

“You’re alright, i’ve got you. You’re okay, baby.”  
He brought him from the house, beginning to drag his love’s pain as he got to the nearest tree and set him down on the ground. 

“Here, raise your arms, I know.”  
He tore off his leather jacket quickly, swinging off his shirt next and placing them both over the other’s trembling frame. Although he was still pantless the man just picked him back up, heading into the trees with no regrets and no more worries now that his mate was back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I know it's short but that's kind of the point of a writing doodle.  
> They aren't suppose to be long because they are a quick jot down of ideas running through your head. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a heart, comment, anything really. 
> 
> I'll take ideas!


End file.
